Ume
|-|Ume= |-|Max 5000= Summary Ume is chubby and wears spectacles, she is the meganeko of the gang. Ume voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese); Lisa Ross (Original Movie) & Cathy Weseluck (Sequel OVAs) (English) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with bat, 9-B with AT4 | Likely 8-C | Unknown Name: Ume Origin: Project A-ko Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, B-ko's minion Powers and Abilities: |-|Ume= Marksmanship, Explosives (with AT4), Enhanced Senses (with binocular), Surface Scaling (with suction lifter), Immortality (Type 9; the soul exists in the domain of a God that transcends mere universesA-Ko The VS - Blue Side), Piloting |-|Max 5000= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Transformation, Light Emission, Enhanced Senses with sensors, Drill Protrusion, Can fire shredding tires, Heat Beam Emission, Hovering, Afterimage Creation |-|Robo A-ko 839 component= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Information Analysis, Can transform and combine with the other Robo A-ko components Attack Potency: Human level, Street level ''' with bat, '''Wall level with AT4 | Likely Building level (Can tear through ground-based infantry and vehicles) | Unknown Speed: Normal Human, at least Subsonic attack speed with AT4 | Superhuman travel speed, Relativistic+ attack speed with lasers | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class with bat | Likely Building Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Survived being shocked and knocked out by A-koProject A-ko) | Likely Building level | Unknown Stamina: Normal | Unknown | High with limited supply of fuel Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with bat, hundreds of metres with AT4 | Tens of metres, hundreds of metres with beams | Unknown Standard Equipment: Bat, binoculars, camera, suction lifter, AT4 : Can summon/pilot: |-|Max 5000= * Heavy-alloy drills: The Max 5000's arms each ended in a massive drill for tunnelling through solid rock and concrete as well as demolishing enemies. * Shredding tires: Titanium steel shredders attached to the Max 5000's feet could tear through ground-based infantry and vehicles. * Laser cannons: What appear to be extendable headlamps on the Max's torso are actually laser emitters that fire incinerating heat rays which will instantly vaporise human bodies. * Holographic projectors: The Max 5000 is equipped with holographic projectors that produce false images of itself to confuse enemies. |-|Robo-A-ko 839 component= Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Flawed basic design where controls cannot be reached, has a fatal defect in the cockpit mechanism rendering it unpilotable | Unknown Feats: Toggle * Did this.Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Макс5_(3).jpg|Max Arm Crush File:Max_bomber_saw.jpg|Max Bomber Saw File:Макс5_(4).jpg|Max Beam File:Макс5_(5).jpg|Max Vision * Max Arm Crush: Its heavy-alloy drills can plow through five meters of solid steel and enable Max to move underground at high speeds. * Max Bomber Saw: Tires from both sides are fired at super-high speeds. Cutters extend, shredding the target. * Max Beam: Heat beams, 10,000 degrees Celsius, are fired from laser cannons. * Max Vision: Through super-high speed hovering, Max creates the multiplied illusion. Key: Ume | Max 5000 | Robo A-ko 839 component Gallery File:Artbook20.gif File:Artbook39.gif File:Макс5_(1).jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Project A-ko Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mace Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Drill Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Camera Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Immortals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Comedy Characters Category:A.P.P.P. Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier